The present invention relates to a power-supply connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power-supply connector mounted on a printed circuit substrate of a device.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional power-supply connector, having a fuse 6A, is used, for example, in car audio equipment. A connector plug is mounted on an end of a printed circuit substrate 2A of a car audio chassis 1A. A plug opening 3A and a fuse opening 4A are exposed from a rear surface of car audio chassis 1A.
The connector plug includes a main plug unit 5A molded from an insulative resin. A connector socket used for external connections inserts into plug opening 3A of main plug unit 5A. A blade fuse 6A inserts into fuse opening 4A.
A plurality of connection pins 7A are bent in an L shape to form first ends 7a positioned inside plug opening 3A of main plug unit 5A. Second ends 7b of connection pins 7A are electrically connected to signal line conductors of printed circuit substrate 2A.
Contact ends 11a and 12a of ground terminals 11A (power supply terminals) and plug terminals 12A (power supply terminals) are positioned inside fuse opening 4A. Contact ends 11a and 12a connect to a pair of conducting blades 6a and 6b of blade fuse 6A. Connection terminals 11b and 12b of ground terminals 11A and plug terminals 12A electrically connect with contact conductors 10A, arranged at different positions from the signal line conductors described above.
In conventional power supply connectors with fuses having the structure described above, conductor blades 6a and 6b of blade fuse 6A inserts into fuse opening 4A to prevent overcurrents from flowing when a short-circuit takes place.
However, vibration of the vehicle may cause blade fuse 6A to slip out from fuse opening 4A. If conductor blades 6a and 6b unexpectedly slip out from fuse opening 4A the power supply voltage to the printed circuit substrate 2A is removed. The lack of a power supply voltage stops the operation of the car audio equipment.
Also, an electrical shock may result if a hand or the like contacts the conductor blades 6a and 6b of blade fuse 6A when it has slipped out from fuse opening 4A.